Their Song
by cybergothXD
Summary: Rose mourns the Doctor...a song having struck her harder than she could imagine. 10Rose eventually for those who like a happy ending :p i.e. me lol


Their song

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who then I would completely rewrite the ending to Doomsday. Rose shouldn't have left!

A song/fic thing to Nothing Else Matters by Metallica

Two years ago. Two years ago the Doctor left her. She was still hurting so so much. She could never forget him; every single thing in this world reminded her of him so much it was like someone was clawing out her insides. She felt as though she was being strangled on this planet, she could go nowhere, be with no one, because her Doctor wasn't there. She cried almost every night, remembering how things used to be, how she loves the Doctor so much. She can't quite believe he has gone out of her life. Forever.

For two years she had done nothing, she withdrew inside herself, hurting too much for the world to see. The Doctor would know that she was hurting…but he wasn't there. Every time she thought that she burst into tears, the wound of their parting still red raw.

So this was an ordinary day in her new life, the life she detested so much. She would wake up miserable, listen to the radio whilst getting ready then work for hours and come home and go to bed. That was it. Everything seemed dull and pale compared to the Doctor. She missed him so much.

A song on the radio today hit her hard. It was a song she treasured…it was the Doctor's song….

_She came in listening to her walkman, bobbing her head along to the music. The Doctor saw her and sneaked up behind her knowing full well she couldn't hear a thing apart from the music she was listening to. So he snuck up and looped his arms around her and pulled the earphone away from her ear. _

"_Oi! What was that for!" She said, grinning at the Doctor holding her close from behind._

"_You listen to rubbish music, in fact, its so utterly and completely rubbish that I wouldn't even call it music. None of earth music is good come to think of it. I could probably do better myself, considering I am a genius and all that" he said, cocking his eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with mischief._

_Rose had an idea. "Go on then Doctor! If you think you're so clever than you can make up your own song, in earth format, you know…earth instruments and lyrics. And the lyrics have got to mean something special to you ok! I challenge you to do that! Go on!" She said, knowing that the Doctor could never reject a challenge._

"_Fine, I will, come back in an hour and see what I've done!" He replied, walking away to find another room somewhere._

_Rose grinned, this could be interesting. So she came back an hour later, to see what the Doctor had come up with. As soon as she came in the drums and the guitar hit her hard. It was completely different to what she listened to but she liked it. She was blown out of her mind when he started singing. The fact that it was the Doctor didn't help. _

_By the time the Doctor had finished singing Rose had tears in her eyes. Without a word she walked up to the Doctor and held him close. He was so precious, so dear to her. The song was amazing…full of love, and longing, and happiness at last. It was so touching. She blushed when she realised it was about her._

So when Rose heard this song on the radio she was shocked. How could it be on the radio? The Doctor sung it…only him and her knew it…it was theirs…private. Maybe…her heart started thudding, he was trying to send a message to her…but it was just making her sadder by hearing it. She sank down on the bed and let the lyrics wash over her for the second time.

_So close no matter how far_

So close…it was so true…she was so far away but she still loved him more than she had loved anyone before.

_  
couldn't be much more from the heart_

He was telling her he loved her…and she only realized afterwards…fresh tears streamed down her face.

_  
forever trust in who we are_

It didn't matter to him that she was a human, he trusted her with his life.

_  
and nothing else matters_

As long as they had each other then everything would be ok, they would be ok. Their love would sustain them. But not anymore…not anymore. Rose gritted her teeth to stop herself from sobbing out loud.

_never opened myself this way_

He was so lonely before he met Rose…he had no one left. He was telling her that he felt closer to her than anyone. Rose thought of how she had comforted him in the night, when he was upset, disturbed by ancient memories, of how, in turn, she had been comforted. They had always been there for each other. Not any more.

_  
life is ours, we live it our way_

There was no life like the one that she led. She saw stars explode, universes fighting, sunsets on distant planets and so many beautiful things. Shared with the Doctor, she felt as though she could do anything, go anywhere, but it ended.

_  
all these words I don't just say_

He meant what he said, Rose thought. He loved me. Maybe he still does. He meant it…oh he meant it…she wished there was time to say how much she felt for him…those three words were enough though…there was no other way to describe it.

_  
and nothing else matters_

_trust I seek and I find in you_

Telling her he trusts her…the amount of times when Rose had saved his life was immeasurable. She could never leave him. He could rely on her never to do that.

_  
every day for us something new_

Everyday brought something else to see, hear, do for Rose Tyler. She thought of how everything had been shared with the Doctor. The Doctor made it so special.

_  
open mind for a different view_

He taught her how to live her life differently. If it wasn't for him then she would still be in her old house eating chips in front of the TV. She thanked him for that. He had saved him. He taught her that some things are worth fighting for, like saving the people you love, she thought, as she curled up in a ball and cried, because no one could see.

_  
and nothing else matters_

_never cared for what they do_

He never cared about what anyone thought of him, and how he was with Rose. He never cared about anyone seeing how much he loved her. He wanted to tell the world, he was in love. And she with him, she wanted to scream out his song now, let him know she feels exactly the same as he did.

_  
never cared for what they know_

He never hid anything from Rose's family, he didn't care, he let them think what they wanted.

_  
But I know_

He knew he loved her. Rose wanted so desperately to hold him again…kiss his lips…something she was dying to do. Fate was so cruel.

The lyrics repeated themselves, before slowly fading away. How could that have been on the radio? How could they be so horrible? She wiped her now smudged make up off her face. Suddenly her ears caught the name of the radio station. A shiver ran through her. "Bad Wolf FM"…that can't be a coincidence. Just can't be. She couldn't resist running downstairs into the cool, damp morning. She ran to the beach, she lived in Norway now, it was the last reminder of what she had lost. The waves washed over the silent, deserted beach. Her hopes fell, like some one punching her in the gut. She fell to her knees beating the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't go on like this.

All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice behind her. Too familiar. A voice she had known and loved. But she thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her for the millionth time. She shut it out and carried on crying.

"Rose! It's me! It's the Doctor, I'm back Rose!" The voice said. She turned around, whirling on the sand. Her breath caught in her throat…it was him. Her heart was full of emotion and questions as she ran across the sand to him. She launched herself into his arms…and held him so tight. She never wanted to let him go, ever. She buried her head in his neck and started crying again. Tears of happiness this time.

"How…" She whispered wonderingly. But he didn't answer her, he just leaned down and kissed her. It was everything she had ever dreamed of. They carried on kissing, forever it seemed. They were both so reluctant to part, even for a moment. Their eyes were closed, tears running down their cheeks, so relieved to be together again.

"Don't leave me again Doctor…I won't live if you do, please."

As an answer the Doctor smiled and wiped away the tears from her face with his fingertips. Even this act of kindness made her eyes well up again.

"Rose Tyler, always one to worry. I didn't mean to last time, I was half dead when you left me Rose, I couldn't live for very long without you, I was dying. I loved you Rose Tyler. I knew that then and I know that now. For now and forever." And with that he kissed her passionately before carrying her to the Tardis. Which was playing their song…the song of their love…and her life. Rose was home.

R&R ! I couldn't leave it all angsty and sad! So I made it happy again! That song is excellent, go listen to it. It just made me think of the Doctor and Rose so much. So anyway, tell me what you think:D


End file.
